And the Story Goes On
by ThisisL3xxii
Summary: It follows Clary, Jace, Izzy, Alec and the rest of the clan after COHF, just trying to move on with thier lives. i'm sorry I suck at summary's, I promise the story is better than it sounds!


**Authors note!**

 **Well if your reading this then Thank you for giving my story a chance!**

 **All characters and content belong to their respective owner Cassandra Clare, I only own the plot! [when I get one]**

 **This is my first story ever so please review and leave a constructive comment. Also feel free to throw out ideas because I'm not sure of the plot yet I'm just making it up as I go. I would love a solid plot/Idea eventually tho.**

Jace and Clary sat in the library snuggled up on an arm chair just taking in each other. When they got back from Edom everything was different. Clary and Jace relationship was progressing well and they were communication better after Jace finally started to open up to her about his past. Simon now remembering his feelings for Izzy made them a bit too much to be around. They decided to take things slow but the tension between them is smothering.

" I'm glad we got to keep Simon in our group, even tho he cant remember everything" said Clary as she ran her fingers threw her fiery ginger hair. She looked down and their entwined fingers and Jace brought them to his lips and kissed her fingers.

"He got lucky" Jace replied looking into her eyes.

"why are you always so crabby". Clary said in an accusing tone. Jace let go of her hands and looked up with a stern glare.

"I'm not! Its the truth"! Jace protested.

"can you try to be nice please? He is my best friend and whether you like it or not hes going to be around for awhile".

"If I tell you I'll try do I get to kiss you" Jace said looking into her eyes and sending shivers down her spine. His eyes were pools of blue and Clary could drown in them. Forgetting where she was for a moment she captured Jace lips with her own, starting off slow the kiss progressed until his tongue was begging her mouth for entrance. She complied and not long after his kisses moved to her neck. He nibbled lightly at her collarbone and she giggled. She loved Jace she knew that for sure and since their magical night together in the cave they haven't had much time to just be alone together. She relished his touch and let our small moans as he traced the line of her jaw with his lips and sucking gently near her ear.

"Get a room you guys, seriously"said the voice of Isabelle Lightwood, her sudden outburst caused the teens to break apart quickly sending Clary to the floor with a loud thump.

"Jesus Izzy! Are you trying to kill me"? Clary spoke as she pulled herself up off the floor rubbing her hip slightly.

"oops sorry Clary but we need to pick you out an outfit for the party tonight". Izzy said hastily. She threw her long raven hair behind her shoulder and reached for Clary's hand.

"way to ruin a moment Izzy" Jace said rather annoyed by the fact his sister interrupted their moment.

"sorry but BOTH of you should already be getting ready for tonight. This is celebrating the end of the war, its a big deal". Isabelle said and she started to drag Clary out of the room.

Clary decided to give up the fight and just follow Izzy out of the library and up to her room. Izzy was like a big sister to Clary and she loved her dearly but she always has the worst timing.

"Izzy, you have the worst timing" Clary said with a slight frown.

"sorry Clary but when were done my dear brother Jace wont be able to keep his hands off you" she said with smile.

They reached Izzy's room and she pulled her inside. "I think the black strapless would look beautiful on you". She threw the dress she was taking about on the bed and Clary went to start her hair. She put in loose curls the rest. Izzy was finishing her makeup as Clary got into her dress, and put on a pair of deep purple pumps. She examined herself in the full mirror. Her dress was for all intensive purposes revealing to say the least. The black strapless spandex dress hugged her tightly and only came to mid thigh, the lace strip that ran up her side showed just enough skin that she would be considered sexy.

"Damn Frey you clean up good" said the voice of Izzy as she came out of the bathroom putting in her Silver earnings and her famous wrap bracelet, her black knee high boots attenuated her short black wrap dress. Her raven hair cascaded down her back in loose ringlets and her makeup was perfect as usual.

"wow Iz you look amazing, Simon wont be able to speak when he sees you". Clary teased. "yea I know", she said matter of factly lets get going before the boys get to bored" said Isabelle as she grabbed her Stele, hooked it to the side of her boot and made her way to the door. Clary hooked her Stele to her thigh holster and took one last look in the mirror she was hesitant in her new outfit but decided she should be brave. She walked towards the door grabbing her coat and took off after Isabelle to meet the boys.


End file.
